1. Field
Embodiments relate to a burst address generator and a test apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a process of manufacturing a memory device, a memory component manufactured via a predetermined process is tested to check whether the memory component normally performs a data writing and reading function. A testing apparatus generates a logic signal, such as a command, an address, or a data signal, and tests a device under test (DUT) by applying the logic signal on the DUT.